


Angel Dust is a Liar

by Ilikeblue094



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikeblue094/pseuds/Ilikeblue094
Summary: Angel Dust was lots of things.A sinner, a spider, a whore, a pornstar, a fuck up.But he never really earned the title of ‘Liar.’
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Angel Dust is a Liar

Angel Dust was lots of things.

A sinner, a spider, a whore, a pornstar, a fuck up.

But he never really earned the title of ‘Liar.’ After all, it is hell. No ones ever 100% honest, so he never felt any guilt if he sprinkled in a lie every once in a while. Other than that, Angel was a man of his word. A true, honest man.

Angel could confidently say, he was happy.

He was happy being a sinner. It didn’t matter that he would wake up not remembering what happened the day before. It didn’t matter that his bones would ache and that his head would throb. In fact, he enjoyed going through withdrawals, only to fall back into the temptation of the very substance that killed him. It didn’t matter how much he cried, screamed, begged, he was happy.

He was happy being a spider. Sure the very first time he saw himself was filled with terror. With disgust at the teeth, the nails, the fur, arms, head, feet. With pain as he ripped the fur from his face, hoping to see his mortal self through all the blood. Eventually, he got used to it. He stopped minding the extra pair of arms, how his vision was suddenly better, his feet... His stomach curled in disgust. He fucking hated his feet.

He was happy being a whore. Whenever he stood in a street corner, everyone’s eyes would go straight to him, and only him. He didn’t mind that they never looked at him like a living being, instead just seeing a sack of meat with a hole. He didn’t mind how some would give him looks of disgust instead of want. How they would whisper behind his back and degrade him, suffocate him through whispers, stares, smirks, whispersstaressmirkswhispersstaressmirksWHISPERSSTARESSMIrk.

He didn’t mind.

He didn’t mind being a pornstar. He loved sex.

Loves, he meant loves. He loves it whenever he fucks up a scene and suddenly he has to work overtime. He loves the fact that he’s being controlled by one of the most powerful demons in hell. He loves it when Val spits in his face, breaks his fucking bone, fucking tells him, ANGEL FUCKING DUST THATS HES NOT GOOD ENOUGH. That he can’t even look in the mirror without out sobbing. He fucking loves the fact that that he’s not even his own fucking person. That some shit bag owns him, gropes him, hits him, rapes him, abuses him.

Angel Dust lov-...

... He’s not a liar. He’s happy.  
He was happy being a fuck-up. Seeing Charlie’s disappointed face whenever he would walk into the hotel smashed, high, fucking whatever. Watching as Vaggie would shake her head, trailing after Charlie, whispering ‘You know he was a bad idea.’ Glaring as Husk would glance at him with understanding, only to immediately go back to hating the world. Wincing whenever he saw Alastor's smiling face get bigger at Angel’s failure.

Happy.

What a stupid word. Angel Dust is never happy. Just a liar.


End file.
